Daughter to Father: I Love You!
by Silver-Magick131
Summary: ONE SHOT A Broken Promise.....A Struggle to Fight Time......A Confession of a Broken Heart....Will Inuyasha make it to his Daughter in time to finally hear her sing!


**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**(I want to elaborate and say that I own none of the Inuyasha characters but the young woman and Amaya. **

**I also own this plot, but I do NOT own this song, which belongs to Lindsay Lohan and whoever else in the Music Industry. Thank You.)**

**Hi all, this is Silver-Magick131 here! This idea came to my mind after my best friend had me watch the video to Linday Lohan's new song "Confessions of a Broken Heart". This song stole my heart right away, and then suddenly, the idea for this story popped in my head. At first I was confused as to how I wanted the story to be... because I didnt want Inuyasha to have become an abuser, or alcoholic, or anything like that...cuz the real Inuyasha isnt that way. **

**Now I will say, Inuyasha may seem OOC, and if he does, I'm sorry because I am really trying to go for the real Inuyasha. My last fic, he was kinda OOC, but that was based on a few pages from the manga (I think)... well anyhoo... I'm rambling so... **

**On with the story...**

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**

Daughter to Father: I Love You!

XXX

"Thank you, Kiyoko. That was a beautiful duet with the koto." said a tall young woman upon the stage. The young girl by the name of Kiyoko smiled and bowed gracefully before turning and heading off of the stage. The instrument, her koto, was also removed from the stage by the prop crew as the tall woman turned to face the audience again. She smiled and looked down at the list of performers at tonights talent show. "My that was beautiful. Now next on tonight's list, and unfortunately the last performer of the night, is one of our school's finest students. She is the head of the school's fencing team, co-captian of the cheerleading team, the leader of the debate team, and is her class's top student. This is her 7th performance in our school's talent show, and currently holds 5 of the first place trophies, with one second place as well. Please put your hands together for the young, and talented, Amaya Taisho!"

The crowd applauded loudly, and catcalls were heard from the students' side of the auditorium. The woman that stood upon the stage, behind the podium in the corner applauded happily as she watched the young girl make her way from back stage.

A young girl, fifteen at most, walked out with a soft blush and captivating smile, but anyone who knew this life-loving girl would be able to see the pain behind her green eyes. The girl known as Amaya, or Night Rain, was known for her optimism, and the young woman, as well as her young friends in the front row were slightly shocked at her expression.

Amaya didnt seem to care much at the moment though, her mind was currently in another place. She flipped her soft hair, that was a shade or two lighter than her mother's, behind her shoulder as she squinted to see through the crowd. Her green eyes seemed to be searching for something, or _someone_, as she made her way to the middle of the stage. At not finding the person her eyes wished to see, she sighed a knowing sigh as she mentally kicked herself for doing this to herself again.

She made her way up to the mic and gently took it from its stand. She smiled in it as her mind soared back to that one morning those many years ago.

: Flashback :

_A young girl with a bouncing ponytail ran up to the man before her; her father. She watched him smile as he bent down to scoop her eight-year-old form in his arms. She hugged him close as she inhaled his scent. He smelled of musk and of the Goshinboku. He stood up and carried her in his arms, smiling._

_"How was school today, Amaya?" he asked softly. The girl in his arms smiled and leaned back to speak to her father. Her eyes shown with an excitement that her father loved. Just like her mother!_

_"School was great! Daddy, guess what!" she said with her energetic little voice. Her father laughed and held her close._

_"What?"_

_"I made the list for the talent show! I'm gonna sing in the talent show!" Her father beamed with pride as he told her how wonderful that was. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and silently thanked God for blessing him with such a gift; a loving wife and a beautiful daughter - his family. "You are gonna be there, right? You are gonna be there to hear me sing, right daddy?"_

_Her father smiled, although he felt a pang of sadness rush through him. It hurt that his daughter was doubting his prescence there. Shrugging it off, he hugged his daughter tightly as he entered the house._

_"Of course, Amaya. I wouldnt miss it for the world!" he told her truthfully. He wouldnt miss his daughter's moment on stage! He would be there to hear her sing._

_"You promise?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. He laughed as she looked just like her mother there._

_"Yes, I promise."_

_"You _Pinky _Promise?" she asked seriously. Again he chuckled. She held her small pinky out for him and he stared at her lovingly._

_"Yes! I _Pinky_ Promise! I'll be there to hear you sing!" he told her as he wrapped a strong pinky around her small one. She smiled brightly and hugged him tight. When she pulled away, she reached a small hand up to the top of his head. She watched his face, making sure he wasnt paying attention to what she was doing. Amaya was content to see that he was watching her mother lovingly as she spoke to him about dinner._

_Smiling at her good luck, she gently began scratching the soft, puppy ears atop his head. Instantly he jerked his head away._

_"Oi! Hey!" he exclaimed as he smiled. "You know better! Hands Off the Ears!" Amaya giggled._

_"Sorry daddy. I wont do it again!"_

_"Ahh, I dont think so young lady. You arent getting off that easily!" and with that, he dropped her softly onto the sofa and began his tickle torture! Amaya laughed as she struggled to stop his strong fingers from tickling her. He laughed with her, and so did her mother._

_"Daddy! Daddy... stop...please!"_

_"Nope! You're gettin what you deserve! You know the rules..." She continued to squeal before finally getting him to pull his hands away. She sat there, regaining her breath, as he smiled upon her. "Have you learned your lesson yet, squirt?"_

_"Yes!" she giggled. He only smiled. "I love you daddy." Her father smiled upon her as he bent down to kiss her forehead. _

_"Mmhmm..." he said as he kissed her. He pulled back and stood up. "Ok come on, kiddo. Dinner's almost ready, then you can tell me all about your auditions." The girl smiled brightly and hopped up from the sofa. Her father smiled as he followed his daughter to the kitchen, once again thanking God for his blessings._

: Flashback :

Amaya stood there sadly. Needless to say, he never showed to hear her sing, and neither was he there now! He hadn't kept his promise. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as she blinked them away.

He had disappeared two weeks after the night she told him of her making the show. He had disappeared the night of her performance. Nobody knew where he was. Her mother searched and searched, but failed miserably. She couldnt describe the pain and hurt she felt at her father/hero's absence. And he had _Pinky Promised _ her!

Sighing, and inhaling to calm her tears and knot in her throat, she continued to smiled up at the crowd, hiding her emotions for the moment. She was used to controling her self and her emotions while before an audience, since it was everytime she stepped foot onstage, she would secretly hope that her father would _somehow_ appear and fulfill his promise to her. To hear her sing. And everytime she would look out into the excited faces, into the proud face of her mother and the empty seat beside her, her hopes would plummet to the ground, and a knowing voice would chastise her for getting her hopes up! But, despite the pain, she looked out anyways, she would always hope, always pray, and most of all... always sing!

The soft melancholy melody of a piano began to glide through the auditorium as Amaya smiled again. It was time.

"Good evening!" she started. "Tonight I am going to sing to you a song that has been in the works for five years. Finally it is ready...I hope you like it. Dad, this one is for you." And with that, the lights turned down real low, and a soft blue and purple filtered light shown upon her. The curtain behind her lifted to reveal her best friend upon the piano. The soft melody behind her repeated itself as Amaya pulled the mic closer to her mouth.

_I wait for the postman to bring me your letter.  
And I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better  
_

She started off slow. Her voice was full of soft emotion.

_And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders  
A family in crisis that only grows older_

A flash of red and white shot through the trees as it was nearing dusk. Just a few minutes and the sun would set!

The figure ran as fast as his legs would take him. His blessed speed not nearly as fast as he had prayed it'd be! He silently cursed the one that brought this hell upon him as he ran.

'_In a few minutes, the sun will set - I'll be human for the night, and the only chance I'll have to get back through the well will be gone!'_ the figure screamed to himself. His legs pounded the ground further as a scowl smeared across his face. '_Damn her! Damn that Kikyou!'_

As he continued, a sudden wave of sadness passed through his body. It felt almost as if he had stepped through the escense of a spirit. He could feel the pain and longing of something, and he knew... she needed him!

This only made him run harder. He had hurt her, he had left her, and he had suffered without her - without _them_ - since. It was all because of that damned dead miko! That walking sin had lured him, and had trapped him here. She tricked him! But finally, she had told him of her sick trick, and slyly informed him that if he refused to go to her, he still had one last chance to be with his family. At first he was shocked! That was when she explained that the well had opened itself for one afternoon, and at dusk, it would seal itself for good.

It was then that he left the deep forest he had been in, and now he was racing, and praying, to make it in time before the well would seal. He had to see them, his family!

He still remembered it clearly, how excited he was to see his daughter sing her first song onstage! His wife was beside him in the room as they readied themselves. He could hear her humming the tune to her song softly as she leapt for joy. He could still hear her humming - to this day.

It was then he heard her voice call to him. Her voice grew stronger in his mind as he felt she was asking him something. He could almost _hear_ her singing to him...

_Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?_

The drums picked up and the instrumental cd she had made of her song began.

_Daughter to Father, Daughter to Father!  
I am broken but I am hoping...  
Daughter to Father, Daughter to Father!  
I am crying, a part of me is dying and  
These are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart!_

Her mother sat there, tears threatening to run down her face as she watched her daughter battle her feelings onstage. She had no idea what her daughter was going through, for the emotional rollercoaster they were currently on was on a slightly different track.

"Kagome..." came the soft voice of her own mother. She turned to her mother beside her and smiled. Kagome didnt feel like talking or anything at the moment, she just wanted to listen to her daughter, to hear her daughter sing... sing like Inuyasha had so sadly missed.

_And I wear all your old clothes, your safe red sweater  
I dream of another you,  
The one who would never, never  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces!  
A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed_

A memory of her in her father's old Fire Rat haori flashed through her mind as she remembered hugging herself before the full-lengthed mirror, pretending that it was his arms around her. She would dream that he hadnt left, and that he had seen her sing. That he was there, front and center, watching her pelt out her first song in confidence that her father was there for her.

She still had yet to learn why he had left... why? Was it another woman? Was he tired of family-life? Did he yearn for his old world, a world without her? Why...

_So why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go?  
Why'd you have to go!_

Inuyasha ran harder than ever. He felt the urge to want to scream out to the trees that he didnt leave her! That it wasnt his fault he wasnt there... that it wasnt his fault that he didnt hear her sing! He wanted to hold her... to help her heal her broken heart... to fix the broken edges, and to replace all the pieces of life his absence may have taken from her.

But he'd have to hurry, or he'd never see his wife or daughter again!

He wanted to be there for her... so she could tell him her problems, her pains and excitements. He wanted to be her father again, as he did the moment she was conceived to the moment he was sealed away from her! He longed to just talk to her...he loved her so much! He didnt even know her anymore... he wanted to get to know her...

_Daughter to Father, Daughter to Father  
I don't know you, but I still want to!  
Daughter to Father, Daughter to Father  
Tell me the truth, did you ever love me?  
_

She could feel her heart shattering as she sang this out loud. She was letting out all of her vulnerabilities to the world before her, but she didnt care anymore! Her heart was singing its own song now, and her mind wasnt going to stop her! She had to release these emotions before she exploded!

_Cause these are, these are  
The confessions of a broken heart._

The world needed to know... she wasnt mad at him.. no! She needed him, and wanted him! She forgave him, but she still suffered... suffered of...

_Of a broken heart._

Inuyasha's heart leapt as he finally reached the well. He leapt into the dark abyss as the sun finally sank below the horizon. For the last time, a dark blue light engulfed his body, and the well opened no more.

_I love you_

_'Amaya, Kagome... hold on... wait for me... I'm coming!' _his head screamed as he bolted from the well-house. He was shocked when he learned they werent there!

"I..Inu..Inuyasha? Is that really _you!" _came a voice from behind. Inuyasha turned quickly. His heart thumped against his chest, part in fear, excitement, and disbelief. '_After seven years...'_ As he caught the face of the astonished voice, he smiled. It was Souta, his kid brother-in-law. Though now he wasnt so much a kid anymore. The look on his face was priceless, and he looked just like he did before, but Inuyasha didnt have the time to reminisce.

"Where're Amaya and Kagome!" he asked abruptly. Souta finally recovered from his stupor, and in scencing the urgency, he quickly squished all curiousness and told his of his family.

"They are at the school... Amaya is singing tonight!" Inuyasha's heart stopped and plunged down into his stomach... '_She was singing tonight...'_ Without another word he raced down the Shrine steps, in the direction of the school Kagome once went to. Not once did he notice his hair color or ears... he was human, for now, and that meant... no speed!

_I love you_

With that echoing in his mind that his daugther still loved him, how he knew he didnt know himself. But that didnt matter... as her voice rang through his mind, his legs ran faster, and he barely realized his speed.

Kagome wiped tears as she heard her daughter. Emotions were all worked up, and the entire auditorium was feeling the emotion the girl was spilling. She wished Inuyasha were here! He needed to be here, for the both of them!

Kagome had told Amaya countless times that Inuyasha did NOT leave them. That he was torn away, but Amaya never believed. Kagome told Amaya of the well sealing, btu again Amaya refused to believe. Kagome sighed, she knew Amaya needed him... and she too needed him! They loved him!

_  
I love you,_

Inuyasha thought as he pushed himself faster... he was almost there, he could see it! He ran and ran, but his legs were turning soft on him. His heart pounded...'_I have to get there...I have to Hear Her Sing!'  
_

_  
I...!_

'_I am almost there...' _ he thought desperately as he forced his legs to run further. '_I am ...almost...there...AMAYA!'  
_

_  
I love you!_

BANG! Inuyasha burst through the doors that led to the Auditorium. He could hear her voice sweep and flow down the windowed halls. He knew it was hers. It was his daughter's, his angel's! He ran to where the backstage door to the hall was opened, and he entered. He ignored whispered protests that he wasnt allowed to be there and that he had to leave... but he didnt listen, he didnt hear them. All he could hear was her. Her voice. His Amaya... he was listening to his Amaya... he was listening to her sing!

Tears now ran freely down her cheeks as she screamed out her love for her dad. Her heart only shattering more.

_Daughter to Father, Daughter to Father  
I don't know you, but I still want to!  
Daughter to Father, Daughter to Father  
Tell me the truth...  
Did you ever love me?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are...  
The confessions...of a broken heart_

_'Amaya...'_ he thought as she began to end her song. His heart tore as he saw the tears down her cheeks. He had heard her sing, but not just here in the auditorium, but the entire song. He now realized, the soft voices within his head as he ran to her, that was her... that was her song!

He couldnt stand seeing the emotions spill out of her eyes. He knew they were on his own account. He fought the urge to run out to her, but even if he wanted too, his legs wouldnt let him. Just looking at her... she was beautiful, just like her mother. She was the same, except her eyes.

_Ohhh...yeah_

Tears ran freely now as Amaya didnt care to wipe them away. She was going to conclude her song and bury herself in another book of sad lyrics as soon as she got home. '_He didnt hear me... he never will. Daddy... I wish you were here.'_

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.._

As the song died with her voice, she smiled despite herself. She lowered the mic from her lips with a trembling hand as she heard a bunch of noses sniffling and eyes tearing. It didnt help her any, but was kinda glad her song evoked that kind of emotion. She then softly wiped the tears off of her right cheek with the back of her fingers gracefully before chuckling softly. The crowd looked at her, and Inuyasha was shocked.

She looked to her teary audience and smiled. Then with one last bow, and one more runaway tear, she said softly...

"Wishin you were here, Dad." That was when the audience gasped.

"I am..." came a voice from Amaya's left. Amaya looked shocked as she turned to see the man beside her. '_It cant be!'_ Inuyasha had chosen that moment to step out onto the stage, and earned quite a loud gasp from one audience member in particular, and looked over to find his wide-eyed wife in tears.

"Dad?" came a soft voice, in total shock. Inuyasha tore his gaze from his wife and looked to his daughter. She had tears streaming down her face now. She gripped the mic tightly in her hand as she trembled slightly. At first she thought she was seeing things.. but he looked so different. But she knew... it was him! His scent wouldnt lie! It was him, her father!

"Amaya," he started. "I... I heard you sing..." he finished. Amaya didnt know what to do. Shock overwhelmed her... "I'm sorry I didnt keep my promise, but I tired. You have to know, I fought to get back...to hear you...Amaya, you sound like an angel." His own eyes were stinging with tears as he confessed to his child. "I heard you sing... Amaya I-ooff!"

She had launched herself at him suddenly, as her tears trailed behind her. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she clung to him, her emotions breaking down. She cried into his chest as he held her, slightly in shock, and slightly in adoration. He rubbed her back as she released her tears.

"Amaya, I _do_ love you! And I have _always_ loved you!" he told her softly. "I am never gonna leave you again, I promise." This only brought on more tears from the girl in his arms.

"Inu...Inuyasha..." Inuyasha looked up, to see his wife standing across the stage. His heart leapt to his throat as his body ached to touch her. He missed her so much. Kikyou destroyed his life for her own selfish greed, and she was lucky he left in a hurry, because he would have killed her on the spot at hearing her trick!

Inuyasha smiled sadly as he held an arm out for her. Kagome instantly ran to her mate and husband. She held him and her daughter tight as they embraced.

Suddenly, a large wave of applause rang throughout the auditorium as the crowd watched the tender moment unfold. Everyone in her school knew of her dad's disappearance, and to see her now, in his arms, was a surprising and heartwarming feeling. It was then that the curtains fell around the couple, sheathing them from the public eye, and Amaya looked up to see her best friend Ryo, smile at her from where the curtains are controled. She mentally told herself to thank him more properly when she could. She then turned her sole attention to her family.

Amaya clung to Inuyasha as she drank in his scent once more. He still hadnt changed, except for the cloak of melancholy that seemed wrapped tight to his body. Amaya wanted to rid her family of their pain now and forever. She could hear her mother sniffling into the crook of his neck. She loosened her grip on his waist and looked up at her mother and father.

She could see the longing in their eyes. Inuyasha stroked her hair with one hand as she leaned her head back. Amaya smiled and snuggled into her dad as he gently leaned his head to kiss his wife. It felt right now. When he pulled away, he hugged the two tightly once more. Like his daughter, he drank in their scents. Kagome, like a light rain and sakura blossoms; Amaya, like a heavy night rainfall!

"I swear," he choked, "I swear I'll never leave you again." he whispered. Amaya smiled and pulled her arm from around her father's waist and held up her finger...

"Do you _Pinky Promise_?" she asked with a hint of playfulness in her voice. Inuyasha, despite his sad and relieved emotions, had to laugh at this. Kagome did too.

"Now I am not doing that again!" he told her. She only giggled as she hugged him again. Then the daughter turned to her father...

"I love you, Dad." Inuyasha couldnt suppress the million butterflies in his stomach. _'Did this mean she forgave him?'_ He would find that out later.. but right now, he just wanted to be near her and her mother.

"I love you too." he said as he pulled both women back to him, a smile spread cross across his pained face. Finally... the broken hearts will mend.

**XXX**

**Ok, so... what do you think? It is so sad... well the song is sad, especially the video! If ya wanna listen to the song, you must first watch it with the video! **

**If ya wanna go see the video, just go to and click on MUSIC. Then go under Music Videos. There under Video Premiers is Lindsay Lohan's song. **

**I just wanna say, I am not a Kikyou Hater, although it may sound like it, but I personally dont find anything horribly bad about her, that is until she gets between Inu/Kags. I hate when he goes to her, or when she gives Kagome a hard time.. Other than that, i think, if she is staying with other humans and stuff she is quite ok... annoying but ok...**

**Well, I hope you guys like this! It is so sad though! I dont usually do ANGSTY stuff, but i dont find this ...ANGSTY... just sad... well anyhoozle, tell me what ya think..please! I really need to know if it is a good piece or if it is confusing and stuff...**

**Well thanx again. Hope ya enjoyed!**

**SilverMagick131**


End file.
